Ratty Necklace
by Lord Raizen
Summary: “My face is still bruising I thought you loved me!” YomiYusuke


Disclaimer: I do not own Yuyu Hakusho. I do own Milo, Trixie, Ran, and St. John.

Dedicated to/Inspired by: Andrea. And Jamie. They're sisters, doncha know?

A/N: This is 'cause I'm sick and tired of seeing all those damn KuramaxHiei/HieixKurama fanfics. There's just too much of that particular pairing.

Summary: "My face is still bruising; I thought you loved me!" Y/Y

* * *

Yusuke hummed as he pulled on his shirt. He was almost ready to go back to Ningenkai. All of his stuff was stuffed into that tiny little bag of his. He had hugged (and thoroughly embarrassed) Hiei good bye, telling him to drop by for ice cream, his treat. He had thanked Lady Mukuro for cooperating with Enki, said good bye to all of Raizen's friends (and flirted with both Koko and Natsume before getting smacked repeatedly by Hokushin of all people). 

Now there was one last thing to do. And at this pace, he'd never make it in time. Hokushin watched him, amused as he ran around looking for the last thing he needed.

"Ah! Where is it? Hokushin, where'd you put it?"

Hokushin nearly choked on his tea, confused as to what Yusuke was accusing him of.

"Urameshi-san, I have no idea what you are talking about."

"My necklace!"

"You mean that ratty looking thing that Yomi-sama threw at you when you were unconscious?"

"Er, yeah! And it's not ratty!"

"...Yes it is."

"No it's not! And where'd you put it, thief?"

"I didn't steal it. I gave it to Milo for a washing."

"What if the rope breaks?"

"If the rope breaks, then I was right and it was indeed ratty."

"It better not break!"

"It's just a necklace."

"I know that!"

"Then why is it so important?"

"...'Cause **he** gave it to me." Yusuke looked down at his feet, blushing.

"You, too?"

"He's giving necklaces to other people? How dare he!"

Hokushin snickered into his tea, watching as Yusuke fumed about Yomi's alleged 'relations' with other fighters.

"-and that bastard probably gave one to Mukuro, and Hiei, and Koko, and Enki, and Shura, and Kurama, and Jin, and Chuu, and everyone else! That stupid son-of-a-"

Milo came in, a frumpy little demon with thinning yellow hair, staring at Yusuke as he ranted.

"-probably gave a silver necklace to Kurama, just 'cause they knew each other a long time ago and-"

Hokushin finished up his tea, gesturing for Milo to come over.

"-totally was hanging all over Natsume, was probably romancing her bro-"

Milo dodged the grouchy demon, quickly ducking behind Hokushin.

"-saw him kissing Mukuro, probably was an after-sex kiss, too-"

Milo and Hokushin scrunched up their faces, picturing Yomi snogging Mukuro. They avoided the next thought, which was Yomi doing Mukuro.

"-threw it at me, without any feelings I bet-"

Milo and Hokushin quickly moved out of Yusuke's range as he began kicking at the air; he was probably imagining Yomi on the receiving end.

"-has the hots for that Yoda or Kameda or whatever the hell that thing's name is-"

Hokushin shuddered, the image now burned into his skull.

"-that's why he cloned Shura, for sex-"

At that statement, Hokushin and Milo started coughing, trying to hide their disgust and laughter at the horrid thought.

"And you, Hokushin, I suppose you have a necklace, too?"

Hokushin looked at the end of the pointer finger, followed it to the hand, up the arm, finally reaching Yusuke's face.

"Er...no."

"Then what's that comment mean?"

"What, 'You, too?'?"

"Yeah!"

"Lord Raizen used to 'have the hots' for Yomi. Said he was cute, in an endearing, snobby, smart-ass, know-it-all way."

Milo nodded his head in agreement with Hokushin's statement, eyes focused on Yusuke warily.

"..."

"Mr. Urameshi?" Milo stared at Yusuke, hoping the younger man hadn't gone into shock.

"Hold up. Are you telling me I have a crush on the same guy Pops had a crush on?"

"Yes, that's what I'm saying."

"Heh, figures. Old man, you planned this."

Hokushin and Milo watched as Yusuke made rather odd faces, nodding his head and muttering about Raizen under his breath. He stopped and spun on his heel, running to grab Hokushin by the collar.

"Wait, so Yomi isn't flirting or seeing anyone?"

"No, he's yours for the taking."

"He didn't give anyone else a necklace."

"Nope. You are the only recipient of a ratty rope necklace."

Milo's face lit up, and he rummaged in his pockets eagerly. After pulling out a wadded up tissue, a piece of cookie, a set of chopsticks, a feather from a black bird, a green colored eraser, and a thick amount of overused and abused sticky notes, he finally found the necklace. He thrust the clean jewelry piece under Yusuke's nose.

"Yes!" Yusuke squeaked, grabbing it from Milo's scrawny hand.

The necklace was still ratty looking. It was a brown braided rope, thick and heavy with some loose strand poking out at the thin places. The little silver and leather pendant had a blue gleam to it but still slightly battered looking. It was plain looking, just a little pentagonal coin with a black leather string tied through it. It was old and was a little bit too small for Yusuke, who had worn it underneath all his shirts ever since he had got it.

"Beautiful. You better go find him."

"I know! Well, see ya around?"

"Of course. Write often, Mr. Urameshi."

"Yeah, ma!"

Yusuke took off running, speeding through the halls and nearly hitting Koko. He didn't know where the two were, but he knew he could find them. How hard was it to find to S-class demons?

* * *

"Papa, I'll be back." 

Yomi nodded, listening as Shura made his way noisily through the thick trees and foliage. The young demon had been begging for the chance to go swimming, which Yomi had denied until now. Shura knew he had to bring back some fish but knowing the child, he wouldn't be back for a while. The older demon leaned back against a thick tree, body relaxing. He heard the trees falling, one moving away and the other... coming towards him?

"Aaaah!"

Yomi barely had time to move out of the way as Yusuke came crashing down on his spot.

"Yusuke?"

"Hah!"

Yusuke darted forward, fists flying at Yomi's face.

"...Yusuke?"

Yomi blocked most of the punches, confusion slightly messing up his ability to react fast.

"Gr!"

"You aren't very verbose today?"

"What the fuck is that?"

"Verbose?"

"Yeah!"

Yusuke slammed Yomi through several trees, scowling as the horned demon got back up and charged towards him.

"Ouch! Means...-you were close with that one-...means wordy...-watch the eyes-...not that you're wordy, just like to talk...-that'll hurt more in the morning-"

They charged at each other like bulls, their fists matching blow for blow. Both were panting but neither intended to stop until the other did.

"So you saying I talk-ow! That fucking hurt!" Yusuke broke away, clutching his neck.

Yomi stood back, impassive. The shorter demon rubbed his neck, massaging the bruising muscles. Yusuke glowered, the side of his neck throbbing. Yomi sighed and moved towards him, mentally rolling his eyes as Yusuke tensed.

"Come here."

"Why? So you can bite it?"

"Do I look like a vampire?"

"...No..."

"Then come here."

Yusuke, grudgingly, came close enough for Yomi to reach out and yank him closer. He jerked as he came face to chest with Yomi, eyes widening as he realized just how near they were. Yomi's fingers were soft on his skin, and Yusuke felt a slight shock at contact. He quickly suppressed the feeling, eyes closing as the gentle movements on his neck applied slight pressure here and there.

"There, better?"

Yusuke sighed softly. Then suddenly, the fingers were gone and Yomi was talking.

"Wha? Er, yeah, thanks."

Yomi felt the heat from Yusuke's cheeks, and assumed the S-class was blushing. Or on fire, but Yomi doubted that simply because he knew he would smelt the smoke and heard Yusuke's pain filled shrieks.

"Now, why, pray tell, did you attack me?"

"..."

"Yusuke..."

"..."

"Tell me, please."

"...You said please?"

"I do that."

"...'Cause."

"Because why?"

"My face is still bruising; I thought you loved me!"

Yomi blinked. Or rather, he would have if he could. But Youko Kurama's slightly more than dead assassin had made sure that wasn't possible. Curse him and Youko Kurama. But not really. Just the slightly more than dead assassin.

"What?"

"Beat the hell out of me during our fight, and then take off!" Yusuke was a second away from ranting.

"Oh. That. I left a gift. Don't tell me you didn't get it."

"Of course I got it. Hokushin made sure I would. It's there."

Yusuke grabbed Yomi's hand, putting it to the necklace. There was dead silence, Yusuke clutching Yomi's hand which was splayed across the upper part of his torso on top of his collarbone. Yusuke's breathing quickened, his eyes wide and hiding his emotions. But Yomi could sense it, a feeling of fear, fear of rejection, fear of embarrassment, fear of commitment. Along with hope, desire, curiosity, and a strong feeling of comfort combined with happiness.

Yusuke bit his lip, realizing that maybe he was reading into the gift and little flirting that had been exchanged.

"This complicates things. You have a girl back in Ningenkai. I'll wait for you, but I doubt you'd be interested in me by the time she..."

Yomi trailed off, not wanting to jinx the human into an early grave.

"You mean you'd wait for me?"

"I'm used to it. I can wait. Mind you, I'm more interested in the here, the now, and the coming shortly."

Yusuke laughed, feeling amazed. Yeah, he loved Keiko with all his human heart. However, his demon heart was another story. He slowly let go of Yomi's hand, noting how it moved from his collarbone to his shoulder, a comforting pressure.

"Okay. That works. But you have to wait for me. No hooking up with Kurama. Or Mukuro. Or Shura."

"For one, Kurama's not interesting as you, two never ever would I get together with Lady Mukuro, and three Shura is my son, you ditz!"

Yusuke laughed at the statement before smacking Yomi in the shoulder for the insult. Yomi 'hn'ed and moved to a different tree, his hand dropping off of Yusuke's shoulder. Yusuke followed after a second, kneeling in front of the long haired demon.

"How 'bout, to make up for the long wait, I give you a kiss here," Yusuke traced Yomi's lips, "Now, because I'm leaving shortly..."

Yusuke's voice was husky, and it lowered to a whisper as he leaned close to the blind demon's face.

"Sounds good..." Yomi's voice was equally soft as leaned into the kiss, lips barely brushing.

* * *

"PAPA! Shura's picking on me!" 

"PAPA! Am not, Keiko-chan started it!"

Yomi swore and rolled over, shoving Yusuke out of bed in the process

"They called for Papa, not Daddy."

"So?"

"They want you, now go see what it is. Can't imagine what those screams must be for your ears, I know they hurt mine."

Yomi sighed but complied with his lover's request.

"And I was having such a good dream...or flashback. Whatever."

Yusuke rolled his eyes as he listened to Yomi's mutters, hand fisted over a ratty looking necklace...


End file.
